Pure as a Slytherins Soul
by BrokenHeartedBitches96
Summary: Hermione has been made Head girl. After the battle of Hogwarts she returns to complete her Education with Ginny but lacking her Ex-Boyfriend Ron and her best male friend Harry. Dreams and and people are haunting her...but who
1. Two Malfoy's

Hermione lay in crystal white sheets. Her feet tangled in Egyptian cotton. Cheap for even his standards. She turned on her back to find the sunlight rudely awakening her from her pleasant slumber. The solid oak door opened to reveal none other than Lucius Malfoy. His cane discarded and his robes open.  
"Miss Granger?" his voice echoed through the empty room. "Granger" he whispered as he stepped towards the bed. "look at me" He gained no return. Again he took another step. "Miss Granger look at me" His voice becoming harder to bear.

"Hermione?" Hermione groaned and dragged the sheets to wrap around her bear body. As she did Lucius' eyes widened to see small patches of bear flesh.

Her face turned to his, her mascara had run and her hair was pulled out of it's wonderful neat bun.

"What?" She demanded in a menacing tone. Lucius took one more step and sat on the bed. Making Hermione uncomfortable. His hands crept closer and closer to the bear flesh of her legs.

"You are most beautiful my dear, why settle for my son when you could have me. I could give you whatever you wanted. Jewels, beautiful clothes…better se-" Hermione cut him off.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here Mr Malfoy" Hermione calmly interrupted. Lucius gave a filthy grin.

"My dear, I shall give you more than accommodation. You are most enchanting, pure or not." His tongue ran over his pearl white teeth, making Hermione cringe, but trying to hide it with a glistening yet fake smile…  
"Are you cold my dear?" He asked, edging his long, pale fingers further up her smooth, never ending legs. " Maybe I could warm you up a bit..?"

"I'm fine thank you.." she flashed a gleaming smile. "Have you seen Draco this morning?" Hermione asked moving away from her future father-in-law.

Lucius dragged his eyes away from the sheets that hardly covered her perky chest. "I could end it all you know?" Hermione gave him a confused look "The betrothal …"

Hermione Screamed as she shot up in her four poster bed. Her forehead dripping with beads of sweat. She sat up brushing away the sweat with the back of her hand. She turned in her sheets. Egyptian cotton. She smiled to see her ginger cat Crookshanks sitting at the end of her bed giving her his cheesier grin. She shifted to stroke his soft fur.

Hermione stood up wrapping the sheets around her body. She had fallen asleep when she had gotten out of the baths in her towel and it had been misplaced during the night. She paced to her wardrobe and yanked the doors open. And pulled open a small draw handle picking a pair of under pants and a matching bra. 34 C to be exact. Her body had grown from a child's to an adults in such little time for her to comprehend. She then picked up her robes from the end of her bed. Folded neatly.

She pulled on a white shirt, doing up the buttons. As she did the buttons up over her stomach she stopped. She looked in her full body mirror and ran her fore finger over a long dark scar. She felt herself shudder and her warm fingers touched the cold scar.

'KNOCK, KNOCK GRANGER, IT'S TIME TO GET UP NOW' called an all too familiar to her. Hermione panicked and did her shirt up in fear the knocker would enter as usual.

"SHUT UP MALFOY" She screeched, running to the door, holding it shut. "I'm coming" and she pulled on her skirt and pulled a brush through her, tamed, silk, hair. She smiled and opened the door smacking the head boy's friend, Draco Malfoy, right in the nose.

"OUCH YOU BITCH!" He screamed. Hermione nodded to him and walked on shouting out "It's fine you weakling"

Draco paced after her "I AM NOT WEAK!" Holding the brim of his nose to stem the flow of blood.

Down in the common room Hermione walked to the desk to pick up her tie and cloak. Meanwhile from the lush, burgundy arm chair in front of the blazing fire a rude, yet humorous remark was called.

"Well, Well Granger, Finally showing some of your lovely olive skin under that tiny skirt" Blaise Zabini called. Hermione laughed sarcastically and tugged on her skirt to knee length. Blaise sighed. "My dear Granger, You will be a virgin for the rest of your life if you go around with knee length skirt on" He remarked standing, walking to Hermione with his arms wide open for a hug. Hermione glared daggers at him and pushed her hand to his chest, pushing him away and walked through the portrait.

"She loves me" Blaise smiled. Draco laughed and walked to the portrait.

"I never thought I'd need to say this Blaise, but you don't have a chance with …_Hermione Granger_" Draco laughed.

"I'm Head boy, Can't I make up some rule demanding she must give me one night with her?" Draco Laughed.

"Move or Weasly will eat all the bacon"


	2. Potions

Potions, Oh joy. Hermione had to endure two and a half hours of potions with a nasty piece of work for a professor and a douche bag of a partner. That's right Blaise Zabini was her bloody potions partner. And if that wasn't enough she had to work closely with Draco bloody Malfoy too. Pansy Parkinson had been sent to the hospital wing. She had thrown up after she ate three plates of toast and jam with beans on top. She panicked after wards screaming running to Draco's dorm room.

Therefore leaving Draco partner-less, and having to work in a three with Zabini and Hermione. Well Hermione stepped into the potions dungeon with a pace to her steps and a smile on her face until she saw Draco Malfoy sat in the seat next to hers and no Blaise…

"Where is Blaise?" Hermione asked, her voice void of emotion.

"He had to go find Parkinson and tell her she was not pregnant" Draco said in a monotone voice.

"Lovely to see you smile" Her voice dripping with sarcasm. Draco looked towards her and smiled…_smiled_… not smirked. Hermione nearly jumped.

"Now, open you potions books to page XV and we can begin on the antidote for the bite of a Werewolf." Hermione sighed and reached down into her brown leather satchel. She swiftly grabbed the leather strap and yanked it up dropping a few books. She sighed and flicked her wand, placing them on the desk. Draco glanced to her.

"You didn't say anything?" He asked slightly baffled.

"Yeah, during the holidays I took a course on speechless spells" Draco tried not to look too impressed. Hermione smiled as she opened up her book as a small note fell out.

Hermione sighed as her face twisted in anger. "Damn Ronald" Hermione cursed under her breath. "Stupid…Git"

Draco laughed under his breath coughing slightly to hide it. Hermione glared at him and he retreated.

A few minutes later they were getting the ingredients together to me the 'Anti-WW' potion. Hermione had been going straight to the book but Draco had pulled back slightly. "Granger, that's not enough weasel Blood. You need a little more" Hermione scoffed and put the two drops in causing a small reaction.

"See, that's plenty" Hermione gloated, after a while the cauldron started to bubble and let off smoke. Hermione was the first to notice. She thought it normal for such a complex potion. After a while it ceased. Becoming more stable. That was until Neville Longbottom paced past, knocking the desk Hermione and Draco were working at, causing a small vile of mandrake sap to plunge into the, only just stable potion. Not noticing he was unable to alert Hermione to the accident.

Hermione walked back to her desk and realised that smoke was heaving from the unattended cauldron. Her first reaction was to check her unused ingredients.

Frog spit, check. Owls blood, check. Wolves bane, check. Mandrakes sap…Not check. Hermione looked to the smoking cauldron, now heaving even more smoke. She noticed the melting vile bubbling in the centre of the potions. Hermione tried to shout the professor but couldn't breathe for all the smoke filling her lungs. No one in the class looked to her to find her in that terrible state. No one but Draco. Hermione's coughing became more and more violent as she collapsed to the floor.

Snape stood from his desk and shouted for the students to evacuate the room and avoid the toxic fumes. In the panic of evacuation may students screamed and barged past each other knocking over desks and heavy tables and stone blocks used for holding the caldrons. Once he had evacuated the students he did a roll call.

"Malfoy?" Snape shouted

"Where's Hermione?" Ron demanded in a panic. Ron and Harry ran towards the room only to be stopped by Snape.

"They have to get out themselves, you will be killed Potter and as much as I dislike you, I will not have you die on my watch" Snape prevented any student leaving his sight.

Draco was getting weak from the lack of oxygen in the air. But still he pressed on, he could hear coughing from the left side of the room. He stood, his back feeling as if he been stampeded. Well he was by several students rushing to save themselves.

"Help *cough* Please, Hel…" Draco could hear the desperate pleads for assistance. He stood with little difficulty coughing himself. He called out "Where are you?"

"Over here" he could hear their voice fading. "Please"

He barged through the room, his heart pounding against his ribs from the fumes. He finally reached the voice. He couldn't see anything but a feint outline of the body. She was frail from what he could make out. Her body slim and weak.

"I'm here, just calm down and try to breath slowly" Draco announced as he knelt to her side. "Can I pick you up?" He asked, always the gentleman.

"Yes" She wheezed.

"Okay, One, Two, three" but Draco realised that something was on her stomach. "What's this?" He asked.

"I don't Know" The young woman wheezed. "Please get it off" Her heart was starting to hurt and her coughing became worse. "Just quickly, I am coughing up something, I can't see what it is though" Her last words strained.

Draco strained "This will hurt" And he pushed the heavy object off Her stomach making her Scream.

"Shh, it's okay, I will get you to Madame Pomfrey" And Draco wrapped his arms around her back and her legs hoisting her up to his chest holding her close. He could feel her heart beat against his chest. He hurried out of the room and flames spat at him.

The closer he got to the door the harder it became to breath. At last he reached the wooden door and kicked it with all his might. The bright light hit his eyes and made him gasp.

"HERMIONE" Was the first thing he heard. Draco pushed past the crowds and ran to the medical ward.

He looked down to his arms and saw Hermione Granger lying in them. Cuddling to his chest, he felt her warmth fill him, it just made him run even faster.

He suddenly heard her coughing and saw the blood come from her mouth and spill on her once, pristine white shirt. He panicked and when he reached Madame Pomfrey, he laid Hermione on a bed and collapsed.

XOXOXOx

Sorry it took so long :/


End file.
